


A Halloween Special (Drarry)

by asiriusproblem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Drarry, Fluff, Gay, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, drarry fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiriusproblem/pseuds/asiriusproblem
Summary: Here's a thing I've been writing since like two weeks before Halloween ! It's late. Cheers folks.Pairing: Draco Malfoy/ Harry PotterAll character's belong to J.K. Rowling but the plot is mine.





	A Halloween Special (Drarry)

“Harry James Potter, you know I hate surprises! Where are you taking me?” Everything in Draco’s sight was dark and he suddenly regretted every life choice he’s ever made.

He heard Harry chuckle beside him. “If you oppose to this so much why did you let me blindfold you in the first place?” Draco didn’t answer and Harry took it as an opportunity to continue. “Look, I swear it’s nothing bad. I think you’ll enjoy it!”

“You  _ think _ ?”

Harry ignored him. They had apparated a safe distance away from the surprise’s destination and were now walking the rest of the way. The air was chilly and the steady breeze tousled their hair. It’s not like Draco didn’t trust Harry. They’ve been together six years after the upcoming Christmas.  

It had started about two years following the war at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Draco had finally landed a job as a healer at St. Mungo’s. 

Of course, being an ex Death Eater, you can imagine how hard it was at first. Even today, Draco still receives dirty looks and scowls from his community but he’s learned not to mind that much. Before Harry, it was just Draco with his mother, Pansy, and Blaise against a world that constantly discriminated against them for their mistakes; now, he’s gained a lovely boyfriend and even found himself getting along with the Weasley’s and Granger.

Before Harry, life was bland, uneventful, and obnoxiously simple. Draco liked challenge. Encouraged it even. He held his arms open to the excitement and the adrenaline rushes. So when Harry gets hit with a jinx casted by a dark wizard that he and his partner almost failed to catch, Draco pretended not to be too enthusiastic and treated Harry to the best of his ability as just another patient. Only he would know however, that it got his blood boiling in the most excellent ways.

This wasn’t the last he saw of Harry. The Gryffindor was almost always at St. Mungo’s after that. Not even because of his occupation the majority of the time. Not that Draco minded. The sudden change in ambience whenever Harry Potter arrived gave him bursts of energy. After a few weeks of these antics, Harry finally got the guts to ask Draco out for coffee and they hit it off immediately. 

Remembering their first date made a smile pull at his lips as they continued walking. The crisp leaves crunched under their feet and he hummed in content when he suddenly got a whiff of what he believed was kettlecorn. “Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“Where are we?”

Harry chortled as Draco licked his lips as if he could taste the salty sweetness on them. He could hear chatter and laughter in the distance and then felt a slight tug on the cloth that had been tied around his head.

Suddenly, he could see again. He had to blink a few times for his eyes to adjust and when they did, he observed his surroundings. 

“A… pumpkin patch?”

Harry scratched the back of his neck nervously. “Erm… yeah. I thought since Halloween is tomorrow, we could get some pumpkins to carve. Then maybe go back to my place and watch a film?”

Draco had become quite fond of films. Having never seen a telly before, Harry showed him how they work and every time Draco pays a visit to him they end up watching a film together. He liked those nights very much because it gave him the opportunity to cuddle with Harry and distract him with surprise kisses.

All that put aside, one question still lingered on his mind. “Carving… pumpkins?”

Harry laughed, the sound like music to Draco’s ears. “You mean to tell me that you’ve never carved a pumpkin?”

Draco hid his flushed cheeks behind his scarf in embarrassment. His voice was muffled as he said “Mother and father always told me it was a job for the house elves.”

“Of course,” Harry commented. “I forgot.” He took the blond’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together and pulled him along. “Well, if it makes you feel any better, I didn’t carve one until we’d graduated. The Weasley’s were the ones who showed me how.” 

The Slytherin’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “But… didn’t you grow up with Muggles?” 

“Yeah, like the Dursley’s would let me join them to carve pumpkins,” He answered. “If anything, I was the one cleaning up the mess if not locked up in my bedroom.”

Draco nodded in understanding and squeezed the warm hand in his. While his right hand was nice and cozy, the rest of him was not and he pulled his coat tighter around himself with his left which immediately retreated to his pocket after. 

“What do you say we get some cider first?” Harry’s voice wavered slightly as he shivered and moved closer to Draco.

He nodded once. “Yeah… yeah. That sounds good.”

 

-

After acquiring their cider, they began looking through the pumpkins, trying to find decent ones. 

“You’d think they would have lots of good ones judging by how much they want for them,” Harry fussed, stepping over another rotting pumpkin. “Maybe this patch just isn’t doing too good this year.”

Draco thought he spotted an adequate pumpkin but as he looked closer his face twisted in disgust. It was just as bad as the others. The two of them were about to give up when they saw one little pumpkin that seemed to be disengaged from the knotty strings of stems and leaves in it’s own secluded area.

Harry picked it up reluctantly and turned it around in his hands, checking for any damage then said with a slight hint of incredulity in his tone “It’s perfect,” he then passed it to Draco who also inspected it. “If you’d like, we could just share this one? The other’s aren’t looking too good.”

-

They sat on the floor of  Harry’s lounge, old copies of the Daily Prophet strewn across the red nylon carpet. Draco watched intently as Harry used a knife to cut a hole into the top of their chosen pumpkin. Inside, the blond saw orange goop and what looked like seeds and scrunched his nose up. “What the bloody hell is that?” 

Harry reached in and pulled some out. “This? It’s the guts of the pumpkin,” Draco recoiled when the other pushed the guts up to his face. “To successfully carve the pumpkin, we’re going to have to get all this out, hence why the bucket is here.” He said, pointing to a plastic bucket next to Draco’s foot. 

Harry threw the handful into the bucket, chuckling when Draco moved away from it immediately. “Well. I’m assuming I’m doing this part myself.”

Draco huffed. “I’m not touching  _ that _ .”

“Fair enough,” The other nodded and threw a wink the Slytherin’s way before continuing to scoop the mush out. “Wouldn’t want to get your spotless hands dirty.” 

“Of course not!”

After completely emptying the contents of the pumpkin, Harry instructed Draco through the carving. They decided on an owl and when done, Draco smiled proudly at his work.

Harry retrieved an unadorned white candle and a box of matches from the kitchen counter which earned him a puzzled look. He shrugged. “I favor the Muggle ways rather than the wizarding ones.”

Draco smiled fondly and grabbed the now lit pumpkin, setting it up on the counter before taking Harry’s hand and kissing his knuckles. “It looks great.”

The Gryffindor blushed and they locked eyes. “Yeah it does.”

-

An hour or so later brought a Halloweentown marathon and cuddles. They laid together on the couch under Harry’s duvet, fingers intertwined. Draco was sprawled out across Harry’s chest and the latter leaned up and gave him a quick kiss, earning a tired smile in return. 

“I love you, Scarface.”

“I love you too, Ferret,” he glanced at the clock hanging up on the wall. “Happy Halloween.”


End file.
